


Safe Haven

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complex relationships, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set 2012 onwards - Robert runs the Dutch office of White Enterprises after leaving the village seven years previously. Out of the blue, he receives a call from his sister, Vic asking for a massive favour. He reluctantly agrees, not realising where it will lead…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this story. It's a work in progress and will be updated as soon as I've finished Family Ties next week.

Robert tapped impatiently on the steering wheel as he watched people walking off the ferry in the distance. He didn’t even have a clue what this man looked like, but here he was expected to babysit him for a week.

He hadn’t even worked out how Victoria had managed to track him down, with the effort he made to stay off social media. They’d only been speaking for a few weeks, but his sister had always had him wrapped around her little finger.

Alarm bells had been ringing ever since Vic announced. “The less you know the better.”

He knew that it would be something illegal, but he decided it was better not to delve too much as the last thing he wanted to do was become an accessory. He would keep up his end of the bargain by making sure the man had a place to stay. He would then leave to god knows where and frankly he didn’t really care.

Suddenly out of the crowd of foot passengers, he noticed a man looking around the car park as if he didn’t know where he was being picked up. A few seconds later, the man made eye contact with him. As he approached the car, he couldn’t help but take him in from head to foot and he had to admit, he was very easy on the eye. Not his usual type, more like a bit of rough.

Although he mainly spent his free time with women, men were only needed when he fancied something different.

He reached over and opened the passenger side door of his Porsche.

“Hi.” The man announced, clearly nervous.

“You must be Vic’s friend.”

“Yeah that’s me. I’m Chris.”

“Is that your real name?” Robert asked before correcting himself. “I guess the less I know, the better.”

“Yeah something like that.”

“You travel light.” Robert tried to break the awkwardness, noticing he only had a small backpack to his name.

“Yeah!”

“We’ll be back to mine in about 30 mins.” Aaron noticed that they were only a few miles out of the town of Ridderkerk, but it felt like the middle of nowhere when they pulled up at a fairly large house, located next to a small dyke.

“This is home for the next week.” Robert announced as he opened the door. “Come in, make yourself at home.” He watched as Aaron nervously looked about.

“You can relax.” Robert didn’t want to admit it but he was unsettled by the nervousness of the younger man. All sort of things were going through is mind about what he’d gotten himself into. But then he realised that Vic wouldn’t have asked him for the favour if it was too bad.

“It’s almost lunchtime. Do you want a sandwich or something?”

“No, it’s fine. I ate on the ferry. Do you mind if I go for a sleep for a few hours. The crossing was bumpy so I didn’t get much sleep.”

“You go! It’s the room on the left as soon as you get to the top of the stairs. I’ve left some towels out for you, there’s an en-suite. If you need anything, give me a shout.”

Robert took the opportunity to head into the office attached to the house. Lawrence had been on his back for the past few days as there was a big meeting coming up for White Enterprises. Robert knew he would pull it around and clinch the deal with no problems. After all, the Dutch branch of the company made double the profit of any of the offices in the UK.

That’s why Lawrence more or less left the running of the Dutch arm of the company up to him except when there were deals at stake. Robert lived for his work and he’d even put Chrissie off coming over until the following week because he wanted to concentrate on his work.

If he was honest, the last thing he needed was Vic springing this surprise on him, but going by the first hour spent with Chris, he seemed the type who would keep himself to himself until it was time to move on to wherever.

His phone buzzed with a text message. It was Rebecca asking if she could fly over for the weekend as she assumed that’s why he’d cancelled Chrissie’s visit. He knew it was his fault that his life was so complicated, juggling two sisters, but it made life fun, so he wasn’t about to break up with either of them anytime soon. He knew one day he would have to choose but at the minute, he wasn’t looking for anything serious or a long -term commitment. Chrissie had no idea that he was seeing her sister. Funny thing was that he could have Lawrence if he wanted too, since the older man flirted with him whenever he was over.

He was in his office tapping away on his laptop when he heard a soft tap on the glass of the adjoining door. It was Aaron. Robert waved him in. “Come in! Is everything ok?”

“Yeah fine. I was just wondering if it would be ok to take you up on the offer of a sandwich. I can make one myself if you’re ok with me using the kitchen.”

“Help yourself, Chris. Look, I’ll be working quite a bit while you’re staying. I’ve got an important deal coming up. There’s a game console in the media room, just off the kitchen. I’ve got loads of games for it, so feel free to use it if you’re bored.”

Aaron managed a smile. “Look, my name’s Aaron. I don’t think I’ll get used to Chris.”

“Ok… Aaron.” He put emphasis on his name as he watched him leave the room. He couldn’t help but notice the sagging shoulders, almost like a defeated posture. Robert couldn’t help but feel sorry for this clearly lost soul, but he knew he couldn’t get involved…

 

Dinner was an odd affair. Robert had decided just to order pizza in for them both, seeing as he didn’t know what Aaron liked.

“I just ordered a few different types. I wasn’t sure what you liked.” Aaron had just come down from his bedroom where he’d spent the afternoon.

“It’s fine.” He announced flatly.

“Good, tuck in. Did you find everything in the kitchen alright?”

“Yeah thanks!”

Pulling teeth would be easier, he thought to himself. “Aaron, you can have your pizza upstairs if you want.”

“Sick of me already.”

Robert looked at him. “No, I didn’t mean that but it might be uncomfortable spending time with someone you barely know. Don’t feel as though you have to sit with me.”

“Ok… thanks!” With that, he got up, grabbed his plate and headed upstairs. His door slammed shut.

It was the following day when the worries started to set in. He’d been in his office until 5pm and when he came out, there was no sign that Aaron had been down. He headed up and gently knocked on the door. “Aaron, are you okay?”

There was nothing for a few seconds until a weak voice replied. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?” Robert asked.

“Ok…”

He pushed the door open and found Aaron lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

“Have you even eaten today?” He asked in a concerned tone.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Do you want to talk?”

Aaron just shook his head.

“Why don’t you come down the games room. I’ve just got the new Call of Duty and you can show me how it’s played.” He tried to cheer Aaron up and amazingly it started to have an effect.

“Ok… if you want your ass kicked.” Aaron managed a smile. It was if a button had been flipped.

It didn’t take long for them both to be engrossed in the game and Aaron’s prediction of beating Robert was never in doubt as he beat him at every attempt. The empty bottles of beer were soon lined up on the table in front of them.

They were interrupted a few times by calls from women. Aaron eyed him sideways as he hung up and sighed. “You’re still keeping up the Robert Sugden reputation, I see.”

“Yeah I guess I am. Are you actually from Emmerdale? I don’t remember you.”

“I think we’ve only met once. At Katie and Andy’s wedding when I staying with my mum. “

“Your mum?”

“Yeah Chas Dingle.”

“You’re a Dingle.” Robert smirked. His sarcastic streak and intake of alcohol clearly affecting him as he made a comment, he’d soon regret. “So a Dingle on the run! Some things never change.”

Aaron glared at him. “I’m off to bed. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as possible.” Robert shouted after him but with no effect, as the bedroom door slammed shut.

 

Robert decided to pull out all the stops considering it was Sunday morning and he wasn’t working. He set to work on breakfast.

He shouted up to Aaron, who appeared, but worryingly with his backpack slung over his shoulder. “I’m going to book into a hotel today.”

Robert blocked his path. “No you’re not. Let me fix things. I was out of order for saying what I did.”

He shook his head. “No you were right. Us Dingles are nothing but trouble. I am the run and I wouldn’t want you to get caught up in anything illegal. Although from what I hear, you Sugdens found yourself on the wrong side of the law too. I was going to ask why you’ve never been back to the village but then I remembered that no one likes you. I mean poor Andy, why did you have to screw up his life?” Aaron continued to push to feed his own anger.

Robert’s face changed instantly. “Poor Andy?! He killed my mum and dad protected him. I screw up and I get cast out the village.”

Aaron knew he’d overdone it. “Look, I didn’t mean it.”

Robert looked at him, his face hard to read. He paused for a few seconds before speaking. “Well I guess we’re even now and you’ll be staying.” He wouldn’t take no for an answer as he directed Aaron to the table.

He took a seat. “Ok, I had nowhere else to be anyway.” He smiled as he tucked into the full English breakfast.

“So what are you on the run for?”

“I think it’s better if you don’t know. I didn’t kill anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. I just couldn’t risk going to prison, I couldn’t cope.”

“I wasn’t worried. And if you ever want to talk, I mean it.” The offer from Robert was clearly genuine.

“So tell me about these women you seem to be fighting off.” Aaron wanted to change the subject.

“There’s only two. The company I work for is owned by a man called Lawrence White. I’m seeing his daughter, Chrissie. It’s semi-serious but then there’s her sister – Rebecca. She’s fun and I can’t give her up just yet. If things get more serious with Chrissie, I’ll dump her but why do it now when I can have my cake and eat it.” He announced smugly.

“You’re having both of them. How the hell do you manage to juggle that?”

“Rebecca knows about Chrissie and me. She thinks I’ll choose her but even if I dump her, she’ll never tell her family for the risk of being disowned. She’s a bit glakey, always changing her mind. You know the type.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“I just alternate their visits so they never bump into each other. Mind you, it has got complicated a few times when the whole family has come over at once. So enough about me! You must be fighting the women off. You’re a good looking lad.” Robert commented, not noticing the blush appearing across Aaron’s cheeks.

Aaron realised that Vic obviously hadn’t told him. “I guess I’m the faithful type of guy, not into all this bed-hopping.” was the best answer he could think of.

“I sometimes think that would be easier but the thought of committing to one person scares me stupid. What if I got bored and wanted more?”

Aaron replied. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet.”

“I don’t think I could live with someone 24/7… present company excepted.” He commented with a smile. “So where are you heading off to? I assume you have contacts.”

“Well… no. I never think about the future – one day at a time is my motto. I won’t tell you my plans even if I had them. You’ve been great taking me in for a week so I’m not going to make you an accessory as well.”

Robert had no clue why he said it. “you can stay as long as you need. It’s nice to have company around this big old house. There’s normally just little old me, and I’ve got someone who I can play games with now.”

Aaron couldn’t work out where this offer came from, but it made him feel warm inside. Don’t get too attached… he warned himself. Robert was only being nice as a favour to his sister…

 

Robert could see Aaron more relaxed after their conversation. He still couldn’t work out why he offered for him to stay as long as he needed. Maybe he was lonely and he missed having a mate to hang out with.

His thoughts were interrupted by a third call off one of the local farmers, asking for technical advice on one of their newly acquired tractors. The farmer had a reputation of being an awkward customer but he ran the regional farm owners group so he carried considerable clout around the region.

“I’ll have someone there first thing in the morning. We don’t have staff available on a Sunday at such short notice.” He explained, noticing Aaron listening in nearby. He eventually managed to get off the phone.

“Problems?”

“Yeah you could say that. He is one of most influential customers and his new tractor’s not working. He’s not impressed.”

Aaron looked at him. “I know it’s none of my business but I’d be happy to have a look at it. I helped out on a friend’s farm and got to know quite a bit about farm machinery maintenance. I’m a mechanic by trade as well. You’re doing me a massive favour by letting me stay so just let me pay by way by helping.”

Robert smiled. “That would be amazing. I’ll call him back. He’s only about 20 miles down the road so we could head down.”

“Mr De Vries, this is my associate Aaron. He specialises in farm machinery so he agreed to come down and take a look.”

Aaron chuckled to himself about the lies Robert was spinning, but it was fun to watch him grovelling with the customer.

Aaron rolled up his sleeves and got to work. The problem was time-consuming to fix but Robert was sitting on a haybale watching him work.

“Don’t stay here on my account.” Aaron said. “You must be bored watching.”

Without thinking, Robert blurted out. “Actually the view’s quite interesting from here.” He realised, cleared his throat and immediately qualified his original comment. “I mean it’s interesting to see how you fix it.”

Aaron could have sworn that he was checking him out, but he dismissed that idea fairly quickly when he reminded himself that this was Robert Sugden he was talking about.

 

Three hours later, he’d finished. Mr De Vries was impressed, insisting he took 200 euros for his time. Aaron tried to turn it down but the customer wasn’t having any of it.

“I guess you’re buying tonight.” Robert joked on the drive back to his. “Why don’t we go out for

a drink? There’s a local bar in Ridderkerk, only five minutes walk.”

Aaron smiled and nodded. “That sounds great. It’ll be nice to get out of the house.”

It was almost 9 by the time they made it to the bar. There were quite a few tables taken but they managed to find one tucked away in the corner. Aaron headed to the bar to grab some beers.

“So do you come here often?” Aaron asked, sounding like a bad chat up line.

“No, not really. I tend to meet business associates in more upmarket places than these but I prefer places like this. Maybe the village life has stayed with me.”

“Maybe. Although this is a bit different to the Woolpack.” “Yeah I guess. What’s it like there now?”

“Same as it’s always been. Nothing really changes. In fact, nothing ever changes in Emmerdale. I bet you’re glad you escaped. Maybe leaving will be the best thing for me. Will you ever go back?”

Robert shook his head. “Nah, that ship has well and truly sailed. I did sneak back in 2009 to go to my dad’s funeral but no-one saw me except Andy.”

“That must’ve been hard.”

“yeah it was. I had to watch from a distance. I don’t know what made me go back but I realised I had moved on. I had just started working for Lawrence and things were on the up.”

“Sounds like you’ve got your life sorted.” Aaron suggested. “You’ve got a nice house, a job and a very nice car. What more could you want?”

“Friends would be nice.” The beer was bringing down his guard and making him open up. “I’ve got none. Everyone I hang out with is a business associate.”

“But you come here so you must know people.”

“Yeah, I know plenty of people to say hello to but none I would call a mate. I don’t trust people easily. I always assume people are out for what they can get.”

“Not everyone is like that.” Aaron replied. “I’ve got some good mates in the village, it’s just a shame I’ve had to leave.”

“So, the million dollar question? What did you do?” He noticed the instant change in Aaron’s expression so backtracked. “I’m sorry. I should mind my own business.”

“I’d rather not talk about it. Let’s just have some fun, forget about the real world for a while. You never know… maybe we could be mates one day.”

Robert smiled. “Yeah why not!” he offered his bottle in toast. “Let’s toast to being mates.” Aaron clinked his bottle.

“So, Aaron. Thank you for saving my bacon today. Actually I’ve been thinking. If you’re planning on staying for a while, why don’t you come and work for me. I saw the way you handled Mr De Vries today. He’s one of our most awkward customers but you had him eating out of your hand.”

“It’s a great idea but it wouldn’t work. I’m not supposed to be here… remember.”

“We can work around that. I can pay you cash and you can stay at the house, keep me company. Lawrence won’t even know you exist.”

Aaron thought for a moment and then nodded. “Ok, but only until I have enough money to move onto France. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Ok, you have a deal.”

“No -one back home can know that I’m still here. If anyone, including Vic asks, I moved on and you don’t know where I am.” Aaron explained.

Robert nodded in understanding. “No problem.”

He noticed Robert’s beer was empty. “Why don’t I get us a few more to celebrate my new job.”

He headed up to the far side of the bar where a man was waiting for his drink. Robert had headed outside to take a call.

One of the men suddenly spoke up. “I’m glad he’s happy.” The blond man announced, looking directly at Aaron.

“Who?”

“Robert! I never thought he’d settle down but he looks happy. I’m Christian…”

Aaron gave him a puzzled look. “Aaron… Ok, I’m confused here. Who’s he settled down with?”

“You, well unless it’s not that serious. But the way he looks at you. He likes you a lot, I can tell.”

“I’m not sure what you think is going on between us but we’re just mates.” Aaron protested. “Anyway, Robert’s not interested in men.”

“I think you’ll find he is. I mean he hides behind his Casanova persona but he definitely likes men. My boyfriend can vouch for that.” He pointed over to a man sitting at a nearby table.

“So you’re saying he’s gay.” Aaron pushed for more information.

“No, he’s definitely bisexual and he’s into you. You must be blind not to see it.” Christian added. “I mean you are gay aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Well what’s stopping you. Go for it. Nice to meet you, Aaron.” Christian patted him on the back before heading over to where his boyfriend was sitting.

Aaron stood there, looking over at Robert who’d just come back from outside. His thoughts were all over the place. This could change everything…


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron’s head was swirling with this new insight into Robert. He kept telling himself that he’d be the last person who was interested in men but then he had been picking up some confusing signals from him since he arrived.

“Where did you get to?” Robert asked.

“Just talking to someone at the bar. I thought you had no mates, he seemed to know you quite well.”

Robert’s expression changed slightly. “Who was it?” “A guy called Christian.”

“Oh him..” He seemed to be thinking on his feet before responding. “Don’t listen to anything he has to say. He was after me a while back and I had a hell of a time telling him I wasn’t interested. The word ‘straight’ didn’t seem part of his vocabulary.”

Aaron nodded. “That’s odd because he said you’d had a fling with his boyfriend.” He knew he should leave it but he couldn’t help himself.

Robert’s expression changed. “And I take it you’re going to take his word over mine. I thought we were mates, Aaron.” There was anger in his voice as he got up. “Why don’t you go and have a drink with your friends. I’m going home.”

Aaron shouted after him. “Why don’t you come back and sit down. I promise not to mention it again.”

Robert didn’t turn around, he headed out of the bar.

Aaron decided to give him time to cool down, so he finished his beer before heading back. He needn’t had worried as there was no sign of the older man as he got back to the house.

In fact he didn’t see him until lunchtime the following day, when a cheery Robert entered the kitchen, whistling some attempt at a tune. He seemed happy so Aaron took the opportunity to clear the air.

“Can we chat? I need to say sorry for last night. I was out of order and I hope we’re still friends.”

“Want a sandwich?” Robert smiled as he grabbed some bread and ham out of the fridge.

Aaron nodded.

“Apology accepted. I guess it was just a misunderstanding. I hope we’re still friends.” Robert commented.

“Of course. You seem very chipper today.”

“Well why wouldn’t I be? It’s the weekend tomorrow and I’ve got some fun lined up for us. Rebecca’s flying over on Saturday morning. Then Chrissie’s coming over on Monday for three days so a good time can be had by all. Don’t worry, I’ve not forgotten you. Bex is bringing her friend, Julia. She is a complete livewire and gorgeous as well. I’m sure you’ll hit it off. She’s always up for a good time.”

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He realised Robert was overcompensating to keep up his ‘I’m completely straight’ act but this was ridiculous. It made him realise just how shallow he was.

“Look, if you don’t mind, I’ll leave you to it this weekend. I’ll book myself into a hotel for a few nights and you can have the house to yourself.”

Robert’s expression changed to one of complete confusion. “Aaron, I’m not joking. Julia is hot. I wouldn’t just set you up with anyone.”

“One night stands aren’t my style. I like to get to know someone before I sleep with them. The more the merrier anyway. Since you’re so keen on proving you’re straight… why stop at Rebecca? I can’t believe how you talk about women, it’s all just a game to you, isn’t it? Do you never stop and think about these women you mess about with.”

Robert was speechless.

Aaron didn’t give him a chance to respond. “I’m heading up Mr De Vries for the afternoon. I said I’d check on a few things for him. Can I have the keys to the car?”

He just nodded and threw him the keys.

 

Robert couldn’t concentrate on work for the afternoon, so he walked into Ridderkerk to get some stuff from the market so he could make a meal for Aaron that night.

It also gave him the chance to clear his head. His feelings for Aaron puzzled him greatly. Why did the opinions of some man he barely knew, have such an effect on him? Why did he find himself listening to everything he had to say?

He walked past a café and noticed Christian sitting reading. He headed over to their table.

“Thanks for telling Aaron about me.” He commented with annoyance.

Christian straightened himself up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just said it was nice to see you happy with someone.”

Robert took a seat. “Happy?” 

“Look, I made a mistake. then he said you weren’t. didn’t mean any harm. I assumed you were with Aaron… you know… together with him, but I told him you seemed interested. You two look good together."

 

Robert shook his head. “Aaron and me! Are you mad? He’s as straight as they come.”

Christian laughed. “Good one, Rob.” But then he realised the other man didn’t know. “You do know Aaron’s gay, don’t you?”

“No he’s not.”

“I swear he is. He told me himself and he seems keen on you.” Christian looked at his watch. “I have a meeting now. Ask him, he’s not exactly shy about it. You two would be really good together.” Christian smiled as he headed off, leaving Robert even more confused than he was before.

Robert decided to sack off work, so he headed back to the house. He put off Bex coming for the weekend, saying he’d come down with a stomach bug. He sent Julia and her a spa weekend in a posh hotel just outside London to make up for the cancellation.

 

Aaron arrived home by six to the most amazing smell of food coming from the kitchen. He wandered in to find Robert in his apron standing at the cooker. There were several pans on the go as well as something in the oven.

“Take a seat, Aaron. I’ll grab us some beers. Dinner shouldn’t be too long.” “What’s this for?”

Robert smiled over at him. “It’s my way of saying sorry for being a twat this afternoon. I enjoy cooking so I took the afternoon off so I could knock up something nice.”

Aaron eyed him up suspiciously. “Ok… I’m not going to turn food down when it smells like that. The most I can manage is toast. “

They were soon sat down tucking to their three course meal. “What’s with the candles?” “I don’t know… just thought it would make it more cosy.” Robert replied.

Aaron was puzzled by the set up and the uncertainty in his voice. They made small talk for a while before Aaron couldn’t hold back. “Robert, what’s going on here. I come back and you’ve cooked me dinner and now we’re sitting here eating with candles and soft music playing in the background. Are you practicing for Rebecca coming tomorrow or something?”

“No, not exactly. Look, I need to tell you something. I haven’t been entirely honest with you about my feelings for men. Hear me out before you judge me.”

Aaron didn’t speak, he just nodded to show he was listening.

“When I was 15, there was a farmhand started on the farm. It was the first time I’d had real feelings for a man. At first, I told myself that I was imagining it but as the summer went on, I couldn’t deny it. One afternoon, I invited him in for a drink when everyone else was out. We ended up in my room, we were about to kiss when dad came home early. He caught us in the act. To say he was mad was an understatement. He leathered me and sacked the lad. I knew then that I had to keep any feelings like that hidden.”

Aaron moved his hand over to cover Robert’s. “No wonder you hid it.”

“When I left the village, I took the opportunity to have some fun with men, but that day on the farm, stopped me ever taking it past a one-night stand. I do like women as well, so I guess I’m bisexual if you want to label it. Christian told me you were gay.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah I am. I went through hell and back coming out. I even tried to gas myself in the garage.” He told Robert about his struggle, the older man listening intently.

“I’ve really enjoyed tonight.” Aaron smiled as they started to load the dishwasher.

“Me too! You’ll have to cook for me sometime.” Robert laughed. “Or we could just order takeaway.”

“Ok, you’re on. Look, I’ve booked a hotel for a few nights. What you get up to isn’t my business but I won’t hang around if you don’t mind.”

“I cancelled Rebecca.”

“Why?”

Robert walked up to him so their faces were only inches apart. “I think you know why. I like you, Aaron and I’m not talking as friends.”

Aaron responded, closing the gap even further until they were kissing. He pulled apart after a few minutes. “I like you too.”

Robert smiled, putting his hand out for him to take, before pulling him upstairs…

 

Aaron woke up with a start as he felt air blowing on the back of his neck. It took him a few seconds to work out where he was. Turning over, he realised he was playing little spoon to a sleep Robert. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, Robert’s possessive arm was gripped his waist tightly.

Minutes later, Robert began to stir. One eye opened first, followed by another, finished off with a smile. “Morning.” He said sheepishly.

Aaron smiled back. “Hi.”

“Do you fancy some breakfast or we could stay in bed a bit longer?” Robert announced, making it clear which option he’d prefer.

Suddenly doubts hit Aaron. “I’ll make us some breakfast.” He grabbed his clothes and headed downstairs.

Robert followed him down. “Are you ok?”

He busied himself with cooking. “Yeah fine.”

“Can we talk? Have I done something to annoy you?”

Aaron shook his head but didn’t turn around. “No, it’s my fault. Last night was a bad idea. It shouldn’t have happened.”

“Why not? I thought we had fun. You certainly weren’t complaining.”

“Yeah that’s all it was a bit of fun but now let’s forget it ever happened. There’s no point getting attached when I’ll be moving on soon. I think it’s time I stood on my own two feet. I’m going to give France a go.”

Robert panicked at the thought of him leaving. “You agreed to stay here.”

“Yeah I know but I need to go.” He announced curtly. “I’m going to have a shower and then I’m going for a walk.”

“I’ll come for a walk with you. We can talk.”

“Don’t you get it, Robert. There’s nothing to talk about. I can’t be just another notch on your bedpost.” Aaron left the room, tears appearing in his eyes as he ascended the stairs. He couldn’t deal with the mixed up emotions he was feeling. He’d fallen hard for Robert but he wasn’t willing to compete with Chrissie, Rebecca and whoever else he had on the go.

Aaron came back two hours later after clearing his head. His feelings for Robert were still a mess but he realised that it wasn’t that easy to leave. He needed to have it out with him and see if there was any chance for them to be a couple. So he was shocked when he arrived home to an empty house…

There was a note on the kitchen table…

 

Aaron, I’ve gone away for a few days to sort out some business. Last minute decision. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. Please don’t leave before I get back. We need to talk… Rob.

 

So he wasn’t the only one having doubts. He headed upstairs to begin to plan his next move. He wasn’t going to wait for Robert, he would leave first thing in the morning, it would be easier that way.

Aaron spent his last night in the house, sleeping in Robert’s bed so he could feel close to him one last time.

 

The following morning, he was woken by loud banging on the front door. He headed down to see what the commotion was.

“Mr Sugden?” A burly man asked.

“No, he’s away on business. I’m his friend. What’s going on?”

“We’re here to change the locks. You have one hour to pack your stuff up and leave. If you don’t, you won’t get your stuff back. We will pack Mr Sugden’s stuff.”

“You can’t do with.”

“Yes we can. White Enterprises own this house and we are working on their instructions.”

Within the hour, they were gone. Aaron sat on the seat in the garden with his backpack, surrounded by more black sacks of Robert’s belongings than he could be bothered to count. He decided to wait for him to come home, not wanting to risk his stuff going missing. He owed him for letting him stay for so long.

 

Just after 11am, a familiar car approached, pulling up. “I’m so happy to see you. I thought you might have bailed on me by now.”

“what the hell is going on, Robert?”

“I flew over to London yesterday to tell Chrissie and Rebecca we were over.” He watched as Aaron’s face showed his confusion. “Anyway, Bex got drunk and decided to tell her family about us. Needless to say I’ve been sacked and kicked out of the house. I was going to resign anyway so he saved me the bother. Mind you, I would’ve hoped to get longer to move out.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I’ve fallen for someone else, simple as that. He’s the most amazing guy and I’m hoping he’ll agree to give us a go and make a new start with me.”

Aaron felt his heart pound as he listened to Robert’s declaration. He finally spoke. “So where would you be living with this amazing guy?”

“The Hague. I’ve managed to get a nice flat sorted at short notice, it’s nothing flash. I think he’d like it there. Do you think I’m getting my hopes up.”

Aaron shook his head. “I wouldn’t turn down an offer like that if someone asked me.”

Robert smiled before walking over to him and kissing him passionately. “I promise I won’t let you down, Aaron.”

“I know…” He hugged Robert tightly, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks.

 

They headed on the short drive to the Hague. The flat was hidden away down a narrow street, right in the middle of town. It was above an Italian restaurant. It was a culture shock going down from a four bedroom house to a one bedroom flat but in some ways, Aaron preferred the cosier feel. There was a lovely little enclosed roof terrace with a table and chairs.

“I like it.” Aaron said as they took a seat on the large sofa. Luckily it was a fully furnished flat, owned by a business associate of Robert who was out the country for a few years.

“Yeah it’s nice. Thank you for staying.”

“You’re welcome although I feel guilty for making you give up your job.”

“Working for the Whites wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It was long hours and if Lawrence wasn’t happy, you knew about it. I couldn’t give you up. And this isn’t just about what happened the other night. We’ve been living together for weeks, something I never thought I could do with anyone. I’m feel at home when I’m with you.”

Aaron cuddled into him, wondering what the future would hold for them both. He was excited to find out…

The following morning, Aaron just stared across the breakfast table, taking in the sight of Robert. How his life had changed in a few weeks, from his life being essentially over to having an exciting future ahead of him.

Robert eyed him back. “Have I got jam on my face or something?”

“No, I just like looking at you.”

Robert smirked. “Are you some weird stalker or something?”

“Maybe, you don’t know why I’m on the run, so you never know.”

He suddenly looked nervous.

Aaron misread his reaction. “I’m not really. It was only a joke.”

Shaking his head, Robert explained. “I’ve got something to tell you. I googled you a few days ago and found a few things out.”

“Like what?”

“About Jackson and the reason you’re on the run. I didn’t mean to, but I wanted to find out more about you. I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Are you angry?”

Aaron blushed. “No, of course not. I bet you didn’t have to look too hard. I’ve been worried since yesterday that you would dump me when you found out about my skeletons in the closet. Most men would run a mile.”

“Well, not me. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but you obviously cared a lot about Jackson. It was selfless what you did for him. You risked going to prison.”

Aaron became emotional. “I didn’t feel very brave. It’s torn me apart, that’s why I have marks all over my stomach. I cut myself when things get too much.” He felt he could tell Robert anything.

Robert got up. “Come here.” He pulled him out of the chair into a tight hug. “I promise you I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me. I’m here if you ever want to talk about him.”

Aaron hugged into him, feeling safe for the first time in ages.

“By the way, you’d better start talking about the arson with indent to endanger life.” Robert broached. “There’s no way on his planet, you tried to kill Cain. Who are you covering for?”

He was going to lie but he changed his mind. “Ok, I’m lying for Adam, my best friend. He couldn’t take prison so I went on the run for him.”

“I know it’s none of my business but why would you give up your life for a friend. Does he not deserve to be punished for what he did?”

“He’s had a tough time and I wasn’t willing to let him destroy his life, he’s helped me more times than I care to think about.”

“Do you never want to go back?”

“I don’t even think about it because I never can. I’d be quite happy to stay here with you. I mean, will you ever go back? What made you leave the village for so long?”

Robert looked at him. “Take a seat and I’ll tell you all about it.” Aaron listened intently as he told him about Max and Jack.

 

Over the next few weeks, Robert was excitedly making plans and tonight was the night he was going to tell Aaron.

They were snuggled on the sofa watching Top Gear re-runs when he broached the subject. This was one of those rare nights they had stayed in. Most nights they were out for food and drinks. Christian and Patrick had become regular visitors.

“Aaron, I’ve been thinking about us.”

The comment made Aaron sit up and look at him with a mix of confusion and worry on his face. “What!?”

“I know I said we could set up a business but maybe that could wait. How do you fancy taking the Summer off and travelling around Europe for a few months, seeing the sights. We’ve got almost £250,000 with my over-generous pay-off from Lawrence. Let’s enjoy it.”

“But that’s your money, how will I ever pay you back?” Aaron asked.

“No, Aaron… this is our money. Since I’ve been with you, I’ve never looked back. Life is perfect and I never want you to feel like you owe me anything. Once the business is started, I’m going to need your mechanical knowledge. We’ll be equal partners. I love you, Aaron.”

The younger man didn’t know how to respond. “Do you really mean that?” “Surely you knew.”

“I love you too, Rob.” Aaron kissed him passionately, before leading him through to the bedroom.

 

The topic was brought up over breakfast the following morning. “So before you distracted me last night, I mentioned about us travelling. There’s no reason we can’t drive around Europe. There’s no border checks and there’s so many places I’ve wanted to visit.”

“Sounds amazing.” Aaron beamed. “When do we leave?”

“How about next week? We’ll buy a bigger car and just head off. We don’t even have to plan where we’re going. It’ll be a real road trip.”

 

The next few weeks were amazing as they covered thousands of miles taking in so many countries. Belgium, France, Portugal, Spain, and finally on to where they found themselves in Venice.

Aaron couldn’t help notice how nervous Robert had been for a few days, it worried him but he was told he was imagining it. He’d told himself he probably was but since they arrived in Venice, it was so obvious that something wasn’t right.

He decided to broach the subject over a romantic dinner, not the best time, but he needed to know. “Rob, don’t tell me I’m imagining things. I need to know what’s bothering you.” “Nothing.”

“Let’s not play this game. Ever since you headed off after our argument in Rome, you’ve been weird. Did something happen?” It had been one of the worst arguments they’d ever had, in fact one of the very few. “You were gone for almost three hours and you never did tell me where you’d been.”

Robert looked guilty as he reached in his pocket. “This isn’t how I planned but if I don’t say this, I’ll go mad.” He placed a box on the table in front of Aaron. “Open it.”

Aaron felt his heart pounding as he realised what was happening.

“Aaron, I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Robert’s face was filled with hope as he waited for an answer.

“You want to get married?”

“Well, that’s the idea.”

“Of course, I’ll marry you. I never thought anyone would ever propose to me.”

Robert hastily opened the box and placed the platinum band on Aaron’s ring finger, almost as if he was worried he would change his mind.

Aaron looked at the ring. “It’s amazing. I wish I had something for you now.”

The older man responded by pulling a second identical box out of his other pocket. “Actually, I hoped you’d say yes so I got a matching one.”

Aaron grabbed the box and placed the ring on Robert’s finger.

“I don’t mean to rain on your parade, Rob but how can we get married? Surely we need to register somewhere. Won’t the police track me?”

“Well, I did think of that. I need to check in to it when we get back. Anyway, we can have a long engagement.”

Aaron grinned. “Ok… sounds like a plan. I love you… you know.”

“I know. I can’t believe how much our lives have changed in three months. I never thought I could live 24/7 with someone and still miss them when I’m not with them, but you proved me wrong. I just can’t imagine life without you.” Robert blushed. “I’m getting mushy in my old age, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you’re a soppy git but keep it up because I like it.” Aaron smiled back.

 

The remainder of the trip around Europe lasted through August and they finally got back to the Hague at the end of the month.

“I’ve actually missed this place.” Aaron said as he dropped the bags.

“Me too.”

Robert picked up the post, flicking through the bills and leaflets. There was one with a UK postmark. He opened it curiously.

“Oh no. It’s from Vic. She’s coming to Holland on the 30th August. God, that’s tomorrow. She’s got some sort of cookery course booked and she thought she’d catch up with me. I never told her, I’d changed my number when I left White Enterprises. I bet she’s been trying to call me. She must’ve got my forwarding address from Lawrence. She’s put down the flight she’ll be on and said it would be great if I could pick her up, but not to worry if I can’t as she’ll pop in.”

“What do we do?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, should we hide ‘us’ from her. Will she keep her mouth shut?” Robert asked.

“I think she will. We could just tell her.” He suggested.

“Ok then…” Robert replied. “I’m nervous now. I’ve not seen Vic since she was twelve.”

“It’ll be fine. She’ll never forgive you for not telling her before now but she’ll be fine once she’s calmed down.” Aaron laughed….


	3. Chapter 3

Robert arrived at Schiphol Airport in time to meet his sister. He was nervous about the upcoming few days. He hadn’t seen her in so long and now he was with Aaron, he worried about how she’d react.

He couldn’t believe her when she came through the arrivals gate. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman, far from the pre-teen he hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye to back in Emmerdale. Her face lit up when she saw him.

“Rob, I’ve missed you so much.” She jumped into his arms and hugged him like she didn’t want to let him go again.

“I’ve missed you too, sis.” He put her down.

“I didn’t think you’d be here. I’ve never been so embarrassed when I called the company to hear you’d been sacked and you and Chrissie had broken up. Mr White said something about you cheating with her sister. What’s up with you and relationships, Rob?” She was preaching already.

“It’s a long story. How long are you here for?”

“Well the course starts on Saturday for two days so I’ve got two days free. I can’t wait to catch up. Can you take some time off work?”

“I’m not working at the moment.”

“Unemployed and single…. Not a good combination.” Vic smirked.

“Well I’m starting my own business up soon and I’m certainly not single. I left Chrissie for someone.”

She noticed the thick band on his ring finger. “You’re married?” She was shocked at the prospect.

“No, engaged.”

“But you were doing so well at that last company. You never made a secret of how much you were getting paid. She must be worth it.”

“They are…”

They climbed in the car and headed on the drive back to the Hague. “You’re lucky to catch me. I’ve been touring Europe for the past few months and we only got back yesterday, hence the reason I didn’t call you. Do you want to stay with us?”

“That would be great.” She smiled. “I can get to know your mystery woman.”

“I think you’ll like them.”

“Rob, I never got the chance to thank you for helping out with Aaron. It was a big ask.”

He laughed. “It wasn’t really an ask though, was it? You more or less told me I was doing it.”

“How was he? I don’t know what he told you but you’ve saved him from a lot of bother. Chas isn’t happy though. She says she can’t settle, not knowing where or how he is.”

“Don’t worry. I looked after him.” He smiled.

“That’s good. I was worried that you wouldn’t get on. He’s not exactly Mr Congeniality.”

“Yeah he might not be, but he’s a bloody good friend to cover for someone like that. Not many people would give up their life for a friend.” Robert felt defensive.

“How did you get him to open up to you about that?” “I have my ways.”

 

They soon pulled up near the flat. Vic got out, taking in her surroundings. “This is lovely, Rob. How did you manage to swing this?”

“A business associate had an empty flat so I rented it. Don’t get too excited. The flat’s not very big.”

“I’ll cope. So what’s her name?”

“I’ll introduce you when we get up there.”

Robert led the way up to the flat, opening the door to find Aaron sprawled out on the sofa. Vic could only see some feet poking out from the end of the sofa, so she headed around to see who the mystery woman was. Needless to say, she got the fright off her life.

“Aaron, what the hell are you still doing here? You’re supposed to be in France.”

“Hi Vic.” He got up and hugged her. “Robert made me an attractive offer to stay with him. I couldn’t turn it down.” He grinned.

Again, a ring caught her eye. “Oh…my… god. You and him.” The bombshell was dawning on her. “This is your fiancé?” She was clearly shocked. “You’re not even gay, Rob?”

“I’m bisexual though and yes, we’re together.”

“I need to sit down a moment to process this.” She fell backwards on the sofa. “Is it even safe for you to be here?”

Robert interrupted. “We keep everything under the radar. We’re careful… don’t worry.”

“I’ll put the coffee maker on and we can catch up.” Aaron commented as he headed into the kitchen.

Vic, still in shock, started her Spanish Inquisition. “So, you left a rich and successful woman for a scruffy bearded mechanic?”

“Yeah basically. He’s amazing. I’ve never felt anything like this. He isn’t the first man who’s caught my eye. There’s been a few flings but I never entertained having a long term relationship with one until him. I hate it when we’re apart.”

Vic could see his sincerity. “You’ve got it bad, haven’t you?”

“Yeah I have. Thank you for introducing us.” He smiled.

 

“So tell me about life back in the Dales? Anyone missing me?” Aaron asked wanting all of the gossip.

“Your mum and Paddy miss you like mad and Adam, of course. Cain even mentions you from time to time.”

Aaron smirked. “Wonders never cease. How is Adam?”

“He’s… ok. He still feels guilty about letting you take the blame for the garage.”

Robert piped up. “Well it would be even better if Adam would man up and take the blame. I seriously don’t get why he won’t own up. Fair enough, he’ll struggle in prison, so would Aaron if he ever got caught.”

Aaron shot him an instant look of annoyance. “Not this again. Vic, we never argue except over this. I made the decision, not Adam.”

“Yeah but he let you do it.”

“Rob, drop it. You know it won’t end well. You’ll end up sleeping on the sofa again and you know you don’t like that.” He semi-threatened him.

Robert backed off, knowing it was like flogging a dead horse. Aaron’s loyalty was admirable although somewhat misguided in his opinion.

All of a sudden, Vic got up and pelted for what she thought was the toilet but she ended up in the cupboard. Aaron quickly reacted by opening the bathroom door for her. She ran in and threw up.

Robert was concerned. “Are you okay?”

Vic came out, looking a funny shade of green. “I was going to tell you in a few weeks but I guess I can’t hide it. Big news… I’m pregnant.”

Her brother grinned. “I’m going to be an uncle. Are you ok with it?”

“Yeah surprisingly. It was unplanned but I know Adam will make the best dad ever.”

His face dropped. “Of all the men, you had to pick him. Well, I guess, there’s not much to do about it. I’m happy for you, Vic.” Robert hugged her, closely followed by Aaron.

 

Robert decided they could all go out for lunch so he headed for a shower, leaving Aaron and Vic to chat.

“So you’ve managed to snag my brother and by all accounts, tame him. No-one else could do it but I can see you have. He’s definitely a smitten kitten.” She laughed.

“He’s amazing, Vic. He’s been so supportive and loving. I can’t fault him. He doesn’t mean that stuff about Adam, he’s just protecting me.”

“Has he calmed down?” He asked her.

“He’s a bit up and down. I mean he’s even accepted Cain and Moira being together but he’s still moody. I’m hoping the baby will help him.”

“You can’t tell him or anyone else where I am. I can’t lose what I have with Robert, it would kill me. I do miss mum though and I wish I could see her again.”

 

A bit later, Vic seized a chance to speak alone to her brother whilst Aaron headed up to the café counter to order lunch for them. “Chas and Aaron need to see each other, Rob. Do you think we could put our heads together and arrange it? She doesn’t have to know where he is or who’s he’s with. We could get them together in some random place… how about Paris in the next few months?”

Robert nodded. “That would be great. I’ll see what I can do. Let’s make a surprise for him. I’m sure he won’t say no to a few days in Paris. Maybe you could convince Chas to come with you for a city break and we could spend more time catching up.”

Vic smiled excitedly as she saw Aaron approaching the table…

 

“Remind me again why we’re spending the weekend in Paris.” Aaron asked as the train neared the city centre.

“It’s our anniversary.” Robert smiled.

“No it isn’t.”

“Yeah, six months tomorrow since we get together.”

“Since when do people celebrate a six month anniversary?”

“I just wanted to spoil you and I’ve arranged a surprise for you.”

“Rob, you know I hate surprises so you need to tell me what it is. If it’s guided tour of one of those art galleries where there are paintings worth millions but they look like a five year old painted them, I’ll make you pay.”

He shook his head. “You’re such a philistine.”

“A what?” Aaron asked in confusion.

He smirked. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not a tour of anywhere. I think you’ll love it.”

 

They jumped into a taxi outside the station for the two mile journey that took almost half an hour. They pulled up outside a large hotel. “This is home for the next two days.” He grabbed his bag and paid the driver.

Aaron followed him as Robert headed to the desk and booked into their room. He’d splashed out for a suite. Luckily, the business was booming even though it had only been running two months. Robert managed to take some of the White’s major contracts with him when he left. The customers trusted him to offer them a good deal when it came to buying machinery. Aaron was more involved than he thought he would be, offering technical advice to customers.

“Nice.” Aaron commented as he threw himself on the bed. “Come and join me.” He suggested playfully.

“Is that all you ever think about.” Robert joked back.

“You can talk. I don’t hear you complaining every night and most mornings.” He boasted as Robert’s phone beeped with a message alert.

“I would love to join you but your surprise is sorted. We need to go out now.”

Aaron followed Robert out of the hotel, completely confused and not impressed at Robert keeping him in the dark.

They came across a restaurant at the end of the street. “Right, there’s a table booked under Dingle. Text me when you’re done and I’ll meet you back at the hotel.”

“What? You mean you’re not coming. I’m not happy about this.”

“You will be…. Remember not to give anything away.” Robert pushed him gently in the door.

“I’ll be straight back out if this is some sort of stunt.”

“Remember I love you. You can order whatever you like, it’s all paid for.” Robert kissed him gently on the lips.

Aaron was taken to the table, noticing out of the corner of his eye that someone was already sat there. He was just about to focus on who it was when there was a screech.

“I don’t believe it.” The voice was familiar.

“Mum!” he ran up and hugged her.

“Aaron, love. I never thought I’d see you again.” The tears were pouring down both their faces as they managed to finally take their seats.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, still speechless.

“I’m here for the weekend with Victoria and she said she’d planned a surprise. I couldn’t be happier to see you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too. I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye properly.”

“I’m still not happy you left for country for him.”

“You know Adam would do anything for me. I owed him, mum.”

“Well, I wish he showed appreciation. Anyway I didn’t come here to talk about Adam. Tell me about your life.”

“I can’t… mum. I’m not willing to make you an accessory.”

She nodded in understanding. “Don’t give me specifics, just the basics.”

“Ok, I’ve settled really well. I’ve got a good job and live in a nice flat.”

She noticed that he was hiding his left hand under the table. “You’ve not been cutting again, have you? Let me see.”

“No, mum. Nothing like that. I just didn’t know how to tell you… I’m engaged.” He showed her his platinum band.

“Engaged? You’ve only been here for six months. Where did you meet him?” “I guess you could say he helped me out.”

“Tell me about him. He must be special to have you so smitten in such a short time.” Chas was excited but with a hint of disappointment that she couldn’t share such a big milestone in her son’s life.

“He’s English and he’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I fell for him almost instantly. He proposed in Venice and I said yes.”

Chas was tearing up again. “How romantic? Does he know about you being on run?”

“Yeah, he knows everything about Jackson, the cutting and taking the rap for Adam. He’s been  
so understanding, well not about me taking the fall. He’s always going on about me dropping Adam in it so I can go back.”

“I think we’d get on.” Chas laughed. “So, does he not want to come back to England ever?”

“No, he left under a bit of a cloud. He’s been living over here for years so he’s settled. We run a business together so life’s good, but I miss you so much. I even miss the village. Let’s have the gossip?” Aaron asked curious what he was missing.

“Life’s good apart from missing you. Nothing much has changed to be honest. I’ve got a new fella. He’s called James. He’s John Barton’s brother, he came back after hearing he’d died. He’s helping Moira out on the farm with his three sons. Pity you’re not back in the village as the younger one’s gay.” She laughed.

“Good one, mum. So he’s good to you?” Aaron asked protectively.

“Yeah he’s Mr Dependable but the rugged type.” She smiled. “You’ll have heard about Vic being pregnant. Pity the baby’s dad is such a loser.”

“He’ll make an amazing dad.” Aaron defended him. “I mean he’s even made peace with Cain.”

Chas shook her head. “Look let’s not fall out about Adam. So I assume Vic knows where you live?”

“Yeah she does and you must promise not to ask her. She did an amazing job of getting me out of the country and I couldn’t face going to prison. Vic could get in trouble too. I’m happy and there’s nothing to stop us meeting up again.”

Her phone beeped. “It’s Vic. She wondered if you would join us for dinner tonight. Please… Aaron. We can spend the rest of the day catching up and you can save me from having to talk to our other dinner guest.”

Aaron was puzzled. “Who’s that?”

“Her waste of space brother… Robert flipping Sugden. She’s been back in touch with him for a while now and you’d think the sun shone out of his backside. I’m sure Katie wouldn’t agree with that or Andy for that matter. He lives over here apparently and Vic thought she would spend some time with him. Can you agree to keep the peace with him? You and him are like chalk and cheese, and no doubt you’ll have decked him by the end of the night.”

Aaron took a deep breath. This was going to be a challenge to act as if they barely knew each other.

“I’ll be good… I promise. It’s only a meal. What could go wrong?” He commented.

 

Meanwhile at a nearby café, Robert was less than impressed with his sister. “I can’t believe you expect me to sit opposite Aaron and act like we don’t know each other. This is not going to go well. Let me tell you.”

Vic smirked. “You’ll just have to keep your hands and lips to yourself for a few hours. Is that too much to ask?”

“Ok, I’ll play ball but I’m not happy about it.” He sulked.

“That could be your future mum-in-law, surely this is the time to start playing nice.” Vic grinned.

 

“He might have changed in the past few years. Let’s give him a chance.” Aaron announced, having listened to his mum mither on about Robert all the way to restaurant.

“I can see those beers have gone to your dead, love. Since when have you ever given anyone the benefit of the doubt. He’s a horrible excuse for a human being. Ask Katie?”

“So you keep saying but remember, Katie didn’t exactly put up a fight. She was the one who cheated on Andy.”

Chas give him an odd look.

 

Robert and Vic were already at the table as they noticed Chas and Aaron approaching. He stood up and extended his hand. “Chas, how nice to see you?” He went to kiss her cheek in a friendly greeting.

She accepted before whispering in his ear. “You do that again and you’ll regret it.” She said through her false smile.

“Robert, this is Aaron. I think you’ve met a few times.”

“Yeah, I remember you from Andy and Katie’s wedding.”

“And what a memorable day that was.” Chas smiled, trying to provoke Robert.

“Let’s all sit down and see what’s on the menu?” Vic said trying to keep the peace, now doubting she had done the right thing.

Robert clocked immediately by his eyes that Aaron had already had a few and he knew what this would mean. He tried to make sure that he was sitting diagonally across the table from him but Aaron clearly had other ideas as he took a seat opposite.

Aaron smiled at him knowingly, making sure Chas didn’t notice.

 

“So how’s the pregnancy going?”

“I was five months yesterday and I’ve just found out I’m having a little girl.”

Aaron smiled. “Adam must be thrilled.”

Robert watched as Aaron started fiddling with his fork, surprised he was using one of his oldest tricks. Within seconds, it had ended up on the floor. He watched the usual routine as Aaron went under the table and took one of his shoes off without the girls noticing.

Robert tried to busy himself by joining in the conversation. He could feel Aaron’s eyes boring into him, making his intent clear.

“He seems to be, although I don’t seem to see much of him at the moment. The farm is really busy and he’s always up there helping his mum out.”

“Is everything ok with you two?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, he’s just been a bit distant lately, a lot on his mind.”

Aaron changed the subject as he knew that Robert would soon be on his soap box about Adam. He dreaded the two of them ever meeting although he never admitted that he liked how protective Robert was towards him.

“So, let’s order. I’m starved. Can anyone read this menu? It’s in French.”

Robert grabbed it. “I know a bit French. Shall I order for you?” He took over as he usually did when they were ordering food, something Aaron always appreciated. He looked over at Chas and realised he’d made a mistake.

She was glaring across at him. “Robert, I’m sure Aaron can make his own choices. We’ll just ask for an English menu. Just because you speak some of the lingo doesn’t make you better than everyone else.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. Aaron, I’m sorry for taking over.”

Chas went on to make non-stop suggestions about what her son should order, making Robert chuckle to himself about the double-standards.

“So Robert, how many women are you seeing at the moment? No doubt, you’re juggling a few.” Chas was determined to get a rise out of him, but Aaron intervened.

“Mum, will you stop being so rude?”

“Sorry.” She chirped back.

“For your information, Chas. I’m not seeing any women at the moment.”

“Yeah right. You’ll never settle for one woman, always on the look-out for more. Just think about happy Andy and Katie would be now if you’d butted out.”

“Mum, a word please?” Aaron dragged her to the bar. “You need to back off, it’s so embarrassing. What’s your problem with him? He seems like a nice guy and all you get do is fire digs at him. Stop it or I’m leaving.”

Chas couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Don’t tell me you fancy him or something?”

“Mum, just lay off.” He replied. “Think about how nice Vic was to set this weekend up for us and she wants to spend quality time with her brother, without your sarcasm.”

She nodded, confused. “Ok, I’ll be good.” She walked over to the table. “Sorry, I won’t ask any more questions.”

"So, Aaron I guess you're married going by your ring." Robert asked, playing innocent. 

Aaron glared at him for asking awkward questions so decided to get revenge. “No, I am engaged though.” He said as he lifted his leg and started to rub his foot along the inside of Robert’s thighs, out of view of Chas. 

“I can’t wait to meet his new man. He’s gay by the way, Robert.” Chas couldn’t help herself, pushing the point to rile Robert who was no doubt homophobic.

Unfortunately for Robert, the foot had just hit a sensitive spot making him sit up in his seat, making him look uncomfortable.

Chas noticed his odd look. “I knew it. You have a problem with him being gay, don’t you?”

Robert squirmed a little as Aaron didn’t let up. “No, Chas. I don’t have a problem. It’s the 21st century after all and I’m all for equality.”

He couldn’t take any more as Aaron’s foot continued its movement up and down his inner thigh.

All of a sudden, Robert jumped out of his seat and hurried to his toilet, leaving Aaron secretly pleased with himself. Mission accomplished. His mum and Vic were in the middle of talking about babies so he managed to slip away unnoticed.

“You bugger.” Robert commented as Aaron walked into the toilet. “You do this every time you’ve had a drink. Fair enough at a business dinner but not in front of Chas and Vic.”

“Shut up! Is the coast clear?” Aaron asked, his intentions crystal clear.

He didn’t even wait for Robert to nod before he pushed him into one of the empty cubicles.

 

Robert re-arranged his clothes as he walked out of the toilets closely followed by Aaron. “You’d better not get any more ideas, Aaron. If you so much as give me the come on, I’ll make you pay.” He said in his masterful tone.

Aaron was just about to reply when he heard his mum’s voice. “You really think my son would be interested in you. I promised to give you the benefit of the doubt for Victoria’s sake but I will not have you throw Aaron’s sexuality in his face.”

Robert started to defend himself but Aaron didn’t give him the chance. “Mum, we were just joking around. Nothing to worry about.”

“Aaron, you’re too nice for your own good. He obviously can’t handle the fact you’re gay. I’m sure your fiancé would be interested to hear about this. No doubt he would step in and give his opinion.”

“Mum, calm down and I’ll buy you a drink.”

They kept plying Chas with wine for the remainder of the night and it was having the desired effect as she started to joke around with Robert, a welcome relief from her constant digs at him.

By 10pm, Vic was starting to flag. “Look, I think we’ll have to head back. I’ve been so tired lately.”

“I’m staying just along the road so I’ll walk you back.” Aaron commented.

Chas smiled, clearly drunk as she clung onto him, as they headed back to the the girls’ hotel. “I’ve missed you so much, Aaron. Can we do this again?”

“Yeah of course. We can meet up tomorrow if you like. For breakfast?”

They were soon outside their hotel. “Right, good night. I’ll see you in the morning.” Aaron told Chas as he managed to detangle himself from her.

Waiting until Chas was pre-occupied with chatting to Vic, Robert came over to Aaron and started to whisper in his ear. “Look, I’ll make sure she gets back. I’m going to have a quick drink in the hotel bar while Vic shows me some photos. You head back and then it won’t look obvious. I’ll be 30 mins tops, don’t fall asleep, I’ve got plans for you.”

“I need the keycard. Don’t be too long.” He whispered.

Aaron put his hand out for the keycard. Robert went to hand it to him but before he could, he felt it being snatched from his hand.

He turned around to see Chas giving him the evils. “I can’t believe you’ve just given Aaron this. Hoping to get lucky? Since when have you been gay? You’ll sleep with anyone with a pulse, won’t you?” She slurred.

She then turned to her son. “You weren’t going to take it, weren’t you? You’ve been making eyes at him all night. I’ve been watching. He’s using you, Aaron. You’re staying here tonight with us where I can keep an eye on you. I don’t trust you.”

Aaron looked at Robert and wondered how they would get out of this mess…


	4. Chapter 4

Chas looked at the letter that Vic had given her, taking in its contents.

Mum, I love you and that’s why I left last night. I am not going to hang around to be told off like some three year old having a tantrum or an unruly teen out of control. I am 21 years old – an adult. I make my own decisions and my own mistakes. Moving away from Emmerdale has changed by life and made me realise there is so much more out there. Your behaviour last night was embarrassing. Robert didn’t do anything to deserve what you said to him. Hopefully we can get past this and see each other again sometime next year. Love Aaron x

 

Back in The Hague, Aaron was being comforted by Robert. “I do think she has your best interests at heart but she just goes the wrong way about it.”

“You’re telling me!” He replied, still fuming at his mum’s actions.

 

The next few months, there was no give in the mother-son stand-off. Aaron had already decided to tell his mum the truth about Robert when he saw her again, but the Dingle stubbornness meant that he was waiting for her to make the first move.

Robert knew Chas was just as stubborn so he decided to take action. He sent airline tickets to Chas to come and spend Christmas in the Hague with them. He pretended they were from Aaron.

Three days before Christmas, he’d arranged for Chas to fly into Amsterdam that afternoon. Aaron was away for the full day sorting out some mechanical problem at a farm a few hours drive away.

He spotted Chas scanning the crowd as she entered the Arrivals Hall and he could see her horrified look when she noticed him. “Please tell you’re not still hanging around my son.” She was furious. “I need to talk to him, where is he?”

Robert looked at her and started speaking calmly. “Chas, we’re going for a coffee before we leave this terminal. If you don’t want to lose your son, I suggest you agree.”

She followed him obediently, but ready to give him a mouthful.

Robert ordered two coffees to be brought over. “Right, sit down and listen. I don’t want to hear one word out of you until I’ve finished.”

She nodded…

“Aaron and I have not been having some sordid affair. I’ve been engaged to him for months.” He noticed her shocked expression. “I met him when Vic asked me to pick him up at Rotterdam Port last April. She wanted me to take care of him for a few days. There was something about him, he was lost and scared. I fell for him… big time but at first I denied my feelings, convinced it was nothing but feeling sorry for him.

 

He continued. “When I found out he was gay, I couldn’t myself. And we've never looked back. We live in a nice flat in the Hague, run a business together and we are rarely apart for more than a day. . We spent Summer travelling around Europe and in Venice, I proposed to him. He accepted immediately. We can’t get married because the authorities over here could notify the police in the UK. I love him. He’s everything to me and I won’t let you or anyone else come between us.”

He took a deep breath. “Aaron doesn’t know you’re here for Christmas. You’d think I’d be happy he’s not speaking to you so I don’t have to put up with your constant sarcasm and hatred, but I value his happiness more than my own. He’s miserable about falling out with you and you’re both stubborn. So I’ve brought you over here to knock both your heads together so you can sort it out. So Chas, either you agree to make it up with him, have a nice Christmas with us, or I’ll change your ticket so you’re back on the next plane back to Leeds this afternoon. So what will it be?”

She looked at him, barely able to speak. “I’ll stay… if you don’t mind.”

He shook his head. “Of course I don’t mind and you’ve made the right decision. As much as you don’t like me, I need us to try to get on for Aaron’s sake. I know we’ll never be best friends but can we make an effort for him?”

“Yeah… I’ll do anything to have my son back in my life. I promise to back off and I’ll let him make his own decisions.” She managed a smile.

 

Aaron was whistling as he arrived home on what was his last day of work before Christmas. He was looking forward to the festive period with Robert, so he was shocked when he saw his mum and Robert chatting away on the sofa like old friends.

“Hi love.” She got out of her seat and hugged him. “I’m so sorry for how I’ve treated you. Robert wanted to surprise you by bringing me over to make up. He’s told me everything.”

Aaron took a while to find his words. “Right, I’m not quite sure what to say to that.”  
“Say you’re not mad with me?” Robert was worried.

 

Aaron shook his head. his mum on the cheek. Robert.”

 

“No, I’m not. You saved me the stress of having to tell her.” He kissed “It’s great to see you, but I’m not buying this bonding session with

 

Chas was honest. “We’ve got a way to go before we’re friends but we’re both willing to give it a try. You’re stuck with me for the next week or so.”

 

Christmas was amazing for them all, a time for healing old wounds, resetting boundaries and generally eating and drinking too much.

You wouldn’t exactly Robert and Chas friends, they took sniping to a whole new level but Aaron could see the progress in their relationship. There were still catty comments from both of them but the tone was more often humorous than venomous.

It was a few days before New Year, the day Chas was due to fly home when news reached Chas and Robert from Victoria. She’d gone into labour after a fight with Adam. Their daughter had been born that morning, six weeks early and was now in special care. Vic sounded like an emotional mess.

“You need to go, Rob.” Aaron told him without hesitation. “Vic needs you. I’ll be fine. Why don’t you fly back with mum this evening?”

Robert nodded, still in shock at the news. Of all the things he had missed in the past seven years, Vic was top of the list by far.

“You have to promise me not to do anything stupid with Adam. He doesn’t think sometimes but he’s not a bad person. Promise me!” Aaron asked Robert for reassurance before he left.

He nodded in agreement. “I’ll not lay a finger on him although I might tell him what I think of him.”

After an emotional farewell, Robert and Chas left.

As soon as they were on their way to the airport, Robert turned to Chas. “Right, I need to know everything. I’ve noticed how quiet you go when Adam’s mentioned, so spill.”

 

Meanwhile back at the flat, Aaron was plodding about tidying up after the past week, when the intercom went. He headed down to see who it was and was shocked to find a familiar face standing at the door. Something caught his eye so he looked down to see a young dark-haired girl hiding behind her mother’s legs.

“Donna? What the hell? What are you doing here?” Aaron asked in a panic.

“Would you believe I was just passing?” She asked, blushing. “Can we come in a minute?”

Aaron assumed she was here to see Robert, being his ex-girlfriend, so he thought it would be better to let her in and break the news that he’d just left. The young dark haired girl was the spitting image of her mother. “Of course.”

He took them upstairs to the flat. “So who is this?” He crouched down so he was on the little girl’s level.

She sprung to life. “I’m April and I’m four.”

“Nice to meet you, April. I’m Aaron.” He shook her hand gently, making her giggle.

Donna handed April her phone “Why don’t you play that game while I chat with Aaron?”

She grinned, taking the phone and making herself comfy.

 

“Do you want a coffee?” Aaron asked, as Donna nodded and followed him to kitchen.

“I guess you’re here to see Robert. I’m just crashing with him for a few days. He’s just headed back to meet his new niece. Victoria’s just had a baby girl.”

She smiled at him. “It’s you I need to talk to.”

“Me? How would you even know where to find me?”

“Aaron, the police know you’re here.”

He panicked at her comment. “How?”

“Don’t worry… a SWAT team won’t be bursting in any time soon to arrest you. Believe it or not, the police aren’t as incompetent as they look on the TV.”

“So are you here on police business?”

“Yes, actually I am. I have a proposition to put to you.”

“Ok.” He listened, curious what she had to say.

“We need your help and in exchange, you’ll have your record wiped clean and the CPS won’t chase any charges for the arson on the garage. You can return home without fear of being arrested.”

He needed to know more. “What do I have to do?”

“You need to help us bring in one of the biggest crime bosses in Leeds – Gary North. Have you heard of him?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard his name mentioned. He’s dangerous so why would I want to help you?”

“Adam Barton is in way over his head…. Right slap bang in the middle of the action. He’s gone

off the rails and if he doesn’t get out soon, he’ll end up dead.” “Dead?”

“Yeah, he’s on drugs and he’s running jobs for North. So we hoped if you ended up back in the country for some reason, on the run from the police, you’d be in a perfect position to infilitrate the gang. Adam trusts you and will believe your story. We are building a strong case against North but we need a few more pieces of evidence to complete the jigsaw. Maybe you could help us get that evidence.”

Aaron looked at her. “Ok, I’m interested but I need to know you won’t pull a fast one and back out of the deal.”

She pulled some papers out of her bag. “I have it all in writing. If you agree and North isn’t brought in, you’ll still be a free man. There’s no catch.”

She passed them over to him.

“Do you fancy taking April for a drink? There’s a small café at the end of the street. It’s got a small area for kids. I just want some time to think about it.”

Donna nodded. “Of course.” She grabbed April and headed off.

“Give me an hour or so. I’ll meet you there.”

 

Aaron quickly scanned the papers, his head swimming with thoughts about what this could mean for him. He scanned the papers and sent them over to Robert’s solicitor, before ringing him to explain.

Thirty minutes later, there was a call. The papers were airtight and backed up everything Donna had told him.

He didn’t really need much more time to think about it. Adam needed him and he wouldn’t let him down.

He went along to the café to find Donna chatting with April over a coffee and soft drink. “Ok, I’ve had it checked out and I’ll do it on one condition… Adam doesn’t get charged with anything.”

April went back to play with the toys.

Donna shook her head. “We can’t agree to that, I’m afraid. If Adam helps us to get North, he’ll get a reduced sentence on any crime he commits but if he does something serious, there could be prison time involved. Surely that’s better than six feet under. He’s lucky to have a friend like you, Aaron.”

“Ok, I’ll do it. So when do I go back?”

“Is tomorrow morning too soon? I’m booked in a hotel near the Station so if we met there at 8am tomorrow, we can get the midday flight back. You’ll need to spend the afternoon at the police station, being briefed about North, his gang and the situation.”

“I’ll just sort things out this end with the flat. What about Robert? Can I tell him?”

“We would rather you didn’t tell anyone. Leave it until you have to and then we can discuss it. I’ll be heading back to the village in a few days to support you.”

“Does Marlon know?”

“About me coming back?”

“Yes, and about April?” Aaron asked. “She’s the spit of him.”

Her face dropped in response. “No, she won’t be coming back with me. I’ll just say I’ve dropped in to see a few old friends.”

“He would make a great dad, Donna. He’s amazing with Leo. Does he not have a right to know?”

“Maybe, but I can’t cope with that right now. I’m only coming back for work.” She explained.

She changed the subject. “So what’s the deal with Robert and you. You’ve been crashing at his for the past six months, haven’t you? I heard that you two might be an item.”

Aaron conceded. “Is there any point in denying it?”

“No, not really. He must’ve changed a lot since I knew him. I never knew he had an interest in men.”

“He hid it for years. He’s a lot different from the man who left the village. Even mum’s getting on with him.” He smiled.

 

Meanwhile, Robert and Chas had just landed in Leeds Bradford. Luckily Robert was driving as Chas had managed to help herself to quite a few complimentary glasses of wine. She was clearly tipsy.

“Rob, thank you for looking after my boy. It means a lot. Mind you, if you try and get married without me there, you’ll regret it.” She playfully threatened him.

“Would I dare?”

“Not if you know what’s good for you.”

 

The drive back took an hour due to volume of traffic. He pulled up outside the pub before heading straight to the hospital to see his sister and the new arrival.

As he entered the maternity ward, he noticed Diane peering through a window at the end of the corridor. “Diane?” He called out.

She turned, a smile instantly appearing on her face. “Robert, you’ve made it. How are you?”  
“I’m great. How’s the baby doing?”

He looked through to see Vic sitting next to the special care cot, her hand stroking the little girl’s tiny arm.

Vic looked up and noticed him. She got up and came out, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy to see you, Rob.”

“How is she?”

“She’s doing ok at the minute, on the small side and needing some help with breathing. She’s called Lily Rose Barton.”

He smiled. “Congratulations, sis. Where’s Adam?”

“He’s not here. His phone is switched off and no-one can get in contact with him. It was awful, Rob. We had a row and he said some horrible things.”

“What’s his problem?” Robert asked, keeping his anger in check.

“He’s not been good for a while and when he found out about James Barton being his dad, he freaked big time. For the past few weeks, he’s been going AWOL for days at a time and he won’t answer any questions. I think he could be on drugs.” Vic was crying.

She headed back in to sit with Lily so she could recompose herself.

Robert looked at a concerned Diane. “Looks like Adam and me will be having a little chat. He can’t treat Vic like that and expect to get away with it.”

 

Aaron couldn’t believe how quickly he and Donna were whisked through customs and passport control on arriving at Leeds Bradford. There was a car waiting for them just outside, taking them directly to Leeds main police station.

Donna introduced him to DS Hart who was going to be heading up this sting operation.

“Oh, the infamous Aaron Livesy.” She shook his hand. “No seriously though, we do appreciate this.” She directed Donna and him into a private room just off the main corridor.

“Ok, we just need to run through what we know about North and his gang. Adam needs to choose his mates a bit more carefully. He’s picked the worst. He could do with a few more friends like you, not many people would be willing to take the fall for a mate like you did.”

Aaron become instantly defensive. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mr Livesy, the police aren’t as incompetent as you like to think. We know the Dingles well and there’s no way you would turn on Cain Dingle like that. You don’t even have a MO for doing it, whereas Adam does. Look, we’re not going to pursue him for arson and intent. Since you’ve agreed to help us, it’ll be like that never happened.”

Aaron didn’t comment any further, just nodding in understanding.

 

They spent the next two hours going over Aaron’s role and the wiring he would need to wear.

“This isn’t what I expected.” He commented about the small transmitter that would go in his ear and the microphone that would become part of his watch strap.”

DS Hart let out one of her usual sarcastic quips. “We’ve moved on a bit in technology since the Professionals and the Sweeney.”

“Bit before my time.” Aaron joked back.

“Right, we do have another problem. One of our plain-clothed team is keeping an eye on the special care unit where Adam’s baby is and there’s been a man mouthing off in the corridor about having a word with Adam.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “That’ll be Robert, I guess.”

“Yeah it is. We can’t let him endanger this operation. Do you think he’ll be stupid enough to do anything to Adam? We’d rather he wasn’t told about your part in this whole operation, well at least until you’ve infiltrated the gang.”

Aaron was worried, not wanting Robert caught up. “He’ll be suss if I don’t keep in touch so I’ll have to keep call him later. He might threaten Adam but he won’t touch him. He’s not one for physical violence but he does have a tendency to shout his mouth off when he gets annoyed.”

“Donna will keep an eye on him.” Ds Hart explained. “She can make the call about whether he needs to brought in on what’s happening.”

Aaron was dropped off at the Barton farm, the last place Adam had been seen to be heading.

Cain and Moira were at the hospital according to the spy on the maternity ward.

He looked around the farm but there was no sign until he checked one of the outer disused barns and found a stash of supplies – food and blankets. Someone had clearly been sleeping here and he didn’t have to wait long to have his suspicions confirmed.

He felt himself being yanked back by someone grabbing his coat. “Aaron!!! What the hell are you doing back?”

“Trying to make sure you don’t make a mistake or end up dead.” He replied.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

He lied. “I heard from Mum that you were into some dodgy stuff. You do know she’s just had your daughter, don’t you?”

Adam went ashen white, the shock evident. “what…When? She’s not due for weeks yet.”

“I don’t know the details. Mum’s been staying with me and she got word that Vic had gone into early labour and given birth. The baby’s in special care.”

“How is she… and Vic?”

“How would I know, Adam? It’s not like I can walk into the hospital and visit her. Anyway, you’re the dad so why don’t you get your arse down to the hospital and find out.”

“I can’t… You don’t understand, I’m in the middle of an important job and once this is done, everything will be sorted.”

“What sort of job? I’m guessing not the legal type.” Aaron acted annoyed.

The silence confirmed it. “I only agreed to take the rap for the garage so you could turn your life around. Why did I bother? You’re being a tool, Adam.”

“How did you even find me?”

“You’ve got to keep an eye on those privacy settings on your phone.”

“Are you kidding me? So you’re hacking phones now. How did you even learn to do that?”

Aaron just looked at him. “So you want me to give you a pottered history of what I’ve been doing for the past nine months.”

“Believe it or not, Aaron. You’re not the only one who’s had an eventful few months. This guy I’m tied up with is very bad news and I’ve got one last job to do and I’ll be free of this mess.”

“Why did you have to get involved?”

“I owe him… I got caught up in some drugs and stuff, now he wants payback. I get paid as well.”

“Drugs?” Aaron asked, clearly aware of Adam’s recent use from the police.

“So I’ve smuggled myself back into the country for this? I came to stop you doing something really stupid but I guess it’s too late.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“So what drugs are you on?”

“Just low key stuff. Cannabis, ketamine.”

“ketamine? Isn’t that a flipping horse tranquiliser?”

“I needed to forget what was going wrong in my life. First I find out my mum’s had a fling with Cain, I get over that. Then I find out my dad wasn’t even my dad. I’m glad he died then at least he didn’t have to find out what a slapper my mum is.”

“Adam? What’s happened to you?”

Adam fired back. “Did life not turn out how you thought it would abroad? Well guess what… no-one wants you back here… not you and not your family.”

He continued to twist the knife. “Jackson’s dead, it’s not as though you’ve got anyone to come back for. So why don’t you just jog on back to wherever you came from?”

“So what’s this amazing plan of yours?” Aaron replied calmly, biting back his annoyance at his friend’s ungrateful attitude.

“I’m going to do this job, get paid for it and then I’ll lay low for a while I think about my options.”  
Aaron shook his head. “Do Vic and your daughter feature in your life anywhere?”

“They’d be better off without me. Let’s face it, the way my luck’s running, she’s probably not even my baby.”

“How can you say that?”

“Look Aaron, stop asking questions and just leave?”

Aaron changed tact. “When’s this job on? What is it even?”

“As if I’m going to tell you.”

“Well you’re going to have to if I’m going to help you…. I need money to get back to Europe so

give me a small cut and I’ll help you. I can’t stay here and end up in prison.” Adam thought about it for a few minutes. “I can’t get you involved, it’s not fair.”  
“Admit it, you need my help? You don’t have to kill anyone do you?”

“No, I just need to break into a nightclub and get some incriminating stuff out of the safe. North’s going to use it to bring his rival down.”

“North? As in Gary North? Please don’t tell me that’s who you’ve got involved with. He’s nuts.”

“Look Aaron. I’m sick of hearing your opinions. Either you’re in or out.”

“I’m in…” Aaron said not realising that Robert had just pulled up at the other side of the farm looking for Adam…


End file.
